The Wrong Gameshark Code
by Eikichi
Summary: I was bored one afternoon so I wrote this really crazy story just for kicks. Slash gives Jam a Gameshark Code for Infinite Money, but Jam accidentally gets something else instead..........


The Wrong Gameshark Code  
By: Raichu  
Rated: PG-13 for comic humor/mischief  
Note: WARNING: I WAS SUGAR HIGH ON SKITTLES AND CHERRY COKE WHEN I WROTE  
THIS FANFIC, AND IT'S A REALLY BIZARRE STORY!!!! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T  
LIKE STRANGE FANFICS!!!! (By the way, I E-Mailed Angewomon 2000 this story  
so she's already read it. You can have her tell you about this story if   
you have doubts about it.) Thanks a million! -Raichu   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The wind howled. The snow blew in drifts everywhere. And standing  
among all this going up the road to Big Snowman mountain were our Snowboard  
Kids. They were looking forward to a great time with a newly acquired code  
that Slash had brought along with him for the others to use.  
"Did you remember to get that Infinite Money code off of the   
internet?" Jam asked Slash.  
"Yeah, I remembered. Here it is." Slash handed the code (which was  
written on a piece of paper) to Jam. Jam got one look at it and got a bit  
suspicious.  
"You didn't even print it out from the computer!" Jam yelled at   
Slash. "How am I supposed to know that you didn't get a number wrong or  
something?"  
"Chill out. It's the right one. Don't spazz." Slash said, rolling  
his eyes.  
"What if it doesn't work?" Jam asked.  
"It's going to work! Now stop bugging me!" Slash yelled.  
Jam cringed a little, then faced forward. He didn't like it when   
Slash yelled at him, probably because he was so used to Linda yelling at him  
that he felt uncomfortable when one of his guy friends yelled at him.  
A little while later, they arrived on the course, and Slash and Nancy  
and Linda and Jam lined up at the starting line. Tommy sat that race out.  
They all got their feet hooked up to their snowboards and stood ready,   
waiting for Mr. Dog to drop down in his miniature hot-air balloon and shoot  
the pop gun to signal the start of the race.  
The tension grew as they stood facing straight ahead, ready to start  
off. They all felt like a lit rocket that would shoot off as soon as Mr. Dog  
signaled the start of the race.  
Finally, here he came, the good old snow hound, hovering down in his   
little balloon. He looked at the kids, then smiled as he got the pop gun out.  
At this time, Jam had activated the GameShark code and waited for the race to  
start so he could get all of his money right away. He was very excited and   
anxious for the race to start.  
Mr. Dog looked at his watch, then shot the pop gun upwards. The Kids  
were off and racing so fast that the hot air balloon spun around and around  
in one place as soon as they raced by it. Mr. Dog's eyes were spinning around  
and around when the balloon finally stopped spinning.  
The race was a close one. All the kids were practically in one tight  
little group all the way through. However, at the middle of the second and  
last lap (Big Snowman only has 2 long laps) Jam began to fall behind. He   
was feeling a little ill, and he hadn't recieved an extra dime since he had  
activated the code. Linda was the first to notice. She allowed herself to   
slow down a little so she could snowboard next to Jam.  
"Are you okay?" She asked him.  
"I don't feel so good....." he moaned, holding his stomach with one  
hand. "....And my money code isn't working."  
"Do you want me to signal Mr. Dog to cancel the race?" She asked.  
"No...I think I can finish." Jam said, although a little doubtfully.  
So they raced through the last half of the second lap. Amazingly,  
with the use of a frying pan item, Jam had stalled all the others long enough  
to pull into first place as soon as he reached the finish line. As soon as  
he crossed the finish line though, he didn't rejoice as he usually did.   
Instead, he took off his snowboard and wandered over to the side fence of the  
finish arena. When the other kids crossed the finish line, they all called  
to Jam.  
"Hey Jam! You won the trophy!"  
"You got a money prize of 20,000G!"  
"You finished first!"  
At that point, Tommy had joined the others as well, and he was the   
first to notice something was wrong.  
"Uhhh, Jam?" He asked. "Are you okay?"  
Jam didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to the wall covered by  
the covered banners, held onto it with his hands, leaned over it -   
- and started throwing up.  
All the kids could do was watch as Jam lost his lunch over the side  
of the finish arena. They didn't know what caused him to be sick and why the  
code didn't work. Maybe the code had a virus. They had no clue.  
  
  
Two hours later, when the kids were back at their mansion in Snow   
Town, they all started taking care of Jam, who was laying on the living room  
sofa with a blanket over him and his winter gear taken off. He had a   
thermometer in his mouth and he didn't look well at all.  
"I phoned the doctor." Linda said as she walked into the living room.  
"He'll be over here in about ten minutes."  
Sure enough, the doctor arrived right on time. He walked in and saw  
Jam lying on the sofa. He got out his medical kit and started a bunch of   
different examinations. He took his temperature, determined his blood   
pressure, got some readings on his condition and checked for any abnormal  
symptoms. He came up with nothing so far, until he felt Jam's stomach. It  
was a bit swollen, and he could swear that there was something moving inside.  
After his checkup was over, the doctor spotted a slip of paper in   
Jam's pocket and pulled it out. On the slip was a number - a particularly  
long one - which he recognized as a GameShark Code. Putting his glasses on,  
he got a closer look at it, and gasped silently. This was not good news.  
The doctor walked into the kitchen where the other kids were waiting.  
He shook his head, and the kids knew from this gesture that Jam wasn't in a   
very healthy condition at all.  
"What is it?" Nancy asked.  
"What does he have?" Linda inquired.  
The doctor held out the GameShark Code slip.   
"Whoever gave him this Code obviously didn't pay close attention to  
what they were doing, because this is a GameShark Code for Pokemon."  
"WHAT?" Slash asked.  
The doctor repeated himself. "This GameShark Code is for Pokemon.  
This code enables the user to recieve a Pokemon Egg."  
The kids were silent. The doctor continued.  
"...And this code and the Infinite Money code for Snowboard Kids are  
extremely similar. Their only difference is that the Pokemon code has a '9'  
at the end and the Snowboard Kids code has a '5' at the end."  
"But I swear I wrote down the one for our game!" Slash cried.  
The doctor laughed. "Well, you obviously didn't, because this code  
you wrote down has a 9, not a 5."  
Slash began crying. "Oh great! Now he's sick because of it!"  
The doctor smiled. "Actually, he's not sick. Infact, he's perfectly  
fine. The only thing wrong with him is that he's expectant."  
"What's that mean?" Slash asked between sobs.  
The doctor smiled. "You see, the Pokemon Code gave Jam the egg, and   
that egg is inside of him growing slowly as we speak."  
Nancy's voice rose. "You mean that Jam is going to have a baby egg?"  
The doctor laughed. "Yep. Jam is pregnant with a Pokemon Egg."  
The kids all gasped in unison. Slash fainted on the spot.  
"Then why did he barf?" Tommy asked.  
"Morning Sickness." The doctor replied.   
"When's it going to come out?" Linda asked.  
"Nine days from now." The doctor told her. "That's why the Pokemon  
Code has a '9' at the end."  
Slash recovered from his faint and sat up.  
The doctor looked at his watch. "Well, I'd better get going. Tell  
Jam that I wish him good luck, and call me if he shows any strange symptoms."  
The Kids all said their goodbyes to the doctor and waved. As soon   
as he left, the Kids rushed over to Jam and began to explain.  
"Jam, you're not going to believe this, but..." Slash began.  
"I know, I know....I'm pregnant with a Pokemon Egg." Jam interrupted.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Because I heard the whole thing."  
"Darn."  
Jam ran a hand over his slightly swollen belly. "But you know   
something? I'm actually looking forward to it. I know a lot of cute   
Pokemon, and I might get one of those little ones. That would be awesome."  
So they waited. One day went by. Two days. Three days. And on the   
fourth day, their 5th grade teacher finally noticed Jam's stomach (which by  
this time was large enough to attract attention) and asked him if he had   
been eating a little too much. He stayed home from school for the last four   
days of his pregnancy because of two reasons - one, because he didn't want to   
wind up delivering the egg during school, and two, he said that he didn't   
want to get insulted by the teacher like that again. (Or by the classmates  
for that reason.) On the sixth day, Jam's maternal condition made him a bit  
clumsy, and his snowboarding abilities were reduced dramatically. The race   
announcer even said during one run on Sunset Mountain "It looks like we have  
another Tommy Parsy at the time!" Jam stopped snowboarding for the last  
3 days of his pregnancy.   
Finally, it came to the eighth day. The next morning would be the  
big moment when the egg would be delivered, and everyone was nervous. They  
didn't know how Jam would take it, they didn't know what Pokemon it would   
be, and they didn't know how long it would take.  
That night, everyone was sitting in the living room watching Mystery  
Science Theater 3000 to calm down their nervousness. Jam at this time was   
stretched out on the sofa, and let me tell you, his stomach was enormous.  
Since the Snowboard Kids themselves were only ten years old, they were rather  
small, with Jam as a stellar example. He was the smallest one of all the   
boys and his small frame looked like it could hardly tolerate the swollen  
size of his stomach. Every 5 minutes the egg inside bounced and budged,   
giving Jam the feeling that there were fighting cats inside him.   
Nancy thought that this was the coolest. Every minute during the   
show, she kept her hand on Jam's belly and she wouldn't take it off. She   
liked to feel the egg move. Finally during the funniest part of the show they  
were watching, Jam finally gathered up the nerve to say, "Nancy, can you stop  
feeling my stomach now?"  
"It's so cool though!" She said.   
"OFF, Nancy!" Jam said, taking her hand and moving it off.  
"Yeesh, PMS." Nancy muttered.  
That night, after the show was over, the kids got into their night  
clothes and got into their bed (they all slept in one big bed). Since Nancy  
slept on the left side of Jam, she thought this would be a golden opportunity  
to feel his stomach some more. But Jam stopped her before she started, and  
was just about to yell at her when Linda said, "Jam, just let her feel it.  
It's not like it's any more annoying than the egg bouncing around inside you."  
So Jam let her feel his stomach and he actually fell asleep to it.  
It was like a massage.  
Later that night when everybody was asleep, Jam was suddenly jolted  
awake by a sharp pain in his stomach. He sat up and stayed still for a   
minute, then another pain ripped through. He cried out and grabbed his  
stomach, recognizing the pains right away.  
"Oh, no! Not now! Why did the pains have to start NOW?"  
He got up and clambered out of bed, and got no further than a few  
steps when a wave of pain gripped the egg inside him like a vise. He   
screamed and collapsed on the floor, gasping and biting back cries. He laid  
on his back with his knees bent, holding his stomach, and that's when he got  
the chilling realization that it was time to deliver the egg.  
Linda was the first to notice him when she woke up shortly after him.  
She looked on the floor to her left, and there lay Jam.  
"What's the matter? Are you alright?" She asked.  
"Get the doctor on the phone!" He yelled.  
This made Linda frantic. She ran downstairs as fast as she could and   
dialed the doctor's number in record time. He answered after four rings.  
"Snow Town Medical Hospital, this is Dr. Stephens speaking..."   
the doctor answered.  
"Hi! It's me Linda! We -"  
"Hello, Linda. What seems to be the matter?"  
"You know how you came over to check up on Jam the other day?"  
She said in a hyper tone of voice.  
"Yes, he has the egg." He said.  
"Well, he's delivering the egg right now!" She cried.  
"He's delivering NOW? He isn't supposed to start until tomorrow!"  
"Well he is right now so send help!" Linda frantically hollered.  
"I'll be right over with two of the delivery nurses. Stay calm." the  
doctor told her. "Keep Jam calm too. I'll be over shortly."   
The phone clicked off.  
Linda ran upstairs. She saw all the rest of the kids sitting   
on the floor around Jam trying to calm him down. She joined them and sat down  
at Jam's side. Jam was crying.  
"It's going to be okay." Linda reassured him. "Dr. Stephens will be  
over soon with two assistants and they'll help you get the egg out."  
"It hurts!" was all that Jam could say in reply.  
Ten minutes went by very slowly. Finally, they heard the sound of   
a car's tires screeching as the doctor parked his car in the mansion driveway.  
They heard him and the two nurses running up the stairs, and they arrived in  
the room. Dr. Stephens ran over to Jam.  
"Are you alright?" He asked him.  
"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT IT HURTS!!!!" Jam screamed in one long breath.  
"Okay, calm down. We're going to put you back on the bed and that's  
we can help you so you can start delivering the egg." the doctor said, trying  
to quiet Jam down. He picked Jam up gently and set him down on the bed and   
pulled some of the covers over him. The two nurses calmed Jam down while the  
doctor got out his medical kit and started to take some notes before the   
delivery. He looked over at the other four Snowboard Kids and laughed.  
"Deliveries can be pretty graphic." He said. "Maybe you guys should  
wait outside if you don't think your stomachs are strong enough."  
The Kids walked out of the bedroom and stayed in the hallway while   
the doctor and the two delivery nurses helped Jam.   
They were worried sick as they waited outside the bedroom door. All  
they could hear were the doctor's reassuring words and Jam's cries.  
They did a myriad of things to help pass the time as they waited.   
Slash was face down on the floor napping. Nancy was reading a book. Linda  
was putting on some makeup and Tommy was eating one burger after another to  
help calm down his worries. They waited one hour.......one and a half hours  
.......two hours......two and a half hours........three hours........three  
and a half hours......four hours.........four and a half hours. And by that  
time they were so nervous that they sat rigid outside the door, waiting for  
the slightest thing to happen.  
Finally, after five hours, they heard these words....  
Doctor:"Okay, you're doing great....you're doing great! Keep it up   
a little longer and we'll be done!"  
Nurse:"Okay, you ready? One....two....three....push!"  
Jam:"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Nurse:"And again....one...two...three!"  
Jam:"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Nurse:"Once more!....one....two....three!"  
Jam:"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Right after Jam's last cry, all the Kids waiting outside heard the   
sound they were dying to hear ever since they sat down in the hallway -   
- the sound of a baby Pokemon crying inside the egg.  
As soon as the doctor opened the door, all the Kids stood up to run  
inside and see Jam, but the doctor stopped them.  
"He's had quite a night. Let him rest for a while."  
  
The doctor and his assistants stayed overnight to keep a close eye on  
Jam while the other Kids slept. First thing in the morning, they were woken  
up by one of the nurses.  
"Hm? What is it?" Tommy asked sleepily.  
The nurse smiled. "The egg hatched just about ten minutes ago. It's  
a Pichu, the baby form of Pikachu."  
Nancy's favorite Pokemon was Pichu, and she was delighted to hear that.  
"It's a Pichu? All right! Pichus are so cute!" Nancy cheered.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Slash asked.  
The nurse smiled again. "It's a girl."  
"Awwww! I wanted it to be a boy!" Slash whined.  
The Kids got up and walked over to the other big bedroom where they all  
normally slept. There was the doctor and the other nurse, and there lay Jam,  
resting peacefully, holding a little bundle of blankets in his arms.  
"Jam! I wanna see the baby Pichu!" Nancy cried out.  
Jam opened his eyes and laughed a little. "Keep it down or you're   
going to startle her."  
The Kids lined up around Jam and looked at the bundle. Sure enough,  
they saw Pichu's cute little face peering out of the bundle of blankets at   
them. She smiled and giggled.  
"Pi-chi-pi-CHU!" She squeaked, and shot a few sparks out of her cheeks.  
All five Snowboard Kids laughed, as well as the nurses and the doctor.  
Everyone was happy, the baby Pichu was healthy, and Jam was O.K. They couldn't  
have wished for more.  
The doctor and his assistant nurses left soon after, wishing the Kids  
and Jam the best of luck and happiness. They said that with Pichu around,  
there would never be a boring moment because Pichus are known to be very  
energetic and curious, and they are a great source of electricity as well.  
As the kids waved good-bye to the doctor, Jam took the GameShark code  
out of his pocket.  
"I won't be needing this anymore." He said, tearing it up.  
"Why's that?" Slash asked.  
Jam smiled. "First of all, I don't want to lay any more eggs. That  
was just too painful. And second of all, even if that was the correct code  
for Infinite Money, I don't care, because little Pichu here is a million times  
better than all the prize money that the snowboarding courses and any money  
code has to offer."  
The Kids nodded in agreement as they looked at Pichu. Pichu was still  
waving to the doctor's car (which was long gone by then) and giggling in her  
little squeaky voice.  
"Pi-chi-pi-chi!" She squeaked. "Pi-chi-pipi-chi!"  
The Kids laughed and went back inside the house, knowing that this may  
have been their craziest adventure ever. But who knows? They always faced   
different adventures every day, and they looked forward to all of them....  
  
...but this one definitely took the cake.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what do you think? Pretty bizarre, huh? He he he....  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  



End file.
